coromonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes
This page lists the patch notes for the game Coromon by TRAGsoft. These patch notes are released by the developer Marcel on the Coromon official Discord, as well as on the Steam app update history page. v0.1.4 Feb 9th, 2020 *Perrin now has a stack of spare Gauntlets to give to trainers when he upgrades their Gauntlets. This should prevent trainers worrying that their Coromon are not in good hands. *Coromon with conditions like Shock, Burn etc. will be cured of their condition after 4 battles, whether they participate in the battle or not. This counter includes the battle in which the condition was inflicted. *Passing Jebediah's first quiz now rewards a nice item, the Lazy Gem. This item gives some XP to the Coromon holding it, if it did not participate in the battle. Trainers which already completed the quiz can find this item in their inventory. *The Potentiflator and Traitformator progress will now be shown when talking to Oleg or Roman. *Professor Larch finally shared his research data: You can now see which Coromon appear in areas in the world map. Click on a town or route to see the Coromon population of that area. *Dialogs in which you may spend Gold (like Shops, Potentiflator, Traitformator) now show your available Gold. *Improved dialog flow when emojis are used. *Silquil now evolves at level 15, and Moffel now evolves at level 17. *A possible soft lock at Power Tower floor 2 should no longer be possible, and solved for players who experienced this. *Improved feedback mechanism from Mr. Mind's security measure at Power Tower floor 4. *When the prologue is completed, players can now take the train back home to visit their mother, and redo their hair in front of their mirror. *Added a number of new hairstyles. *Lowered cave encounters some more. *Improved shop layout for better pathing to the register. *Added a setting for mobile to hide the movement input. *Possible fix for games freezing right before a trainer battle. *Minor improvements and fixes. v0.1.3 Jan 31, 2020 (est.) (No patch notes) v0.1.2 Jan 27, 2020 *When starting a new game, players have the option to try out a quick battle to get a feel for the battle mechanics. This is for the demo only. *Trainers that forget to pick up their Coromon get blocked from going to Woodlow Forest. Silly trainers, you can't battle without Coromon. *The Beezel and Buzzlet quests now keep track of your progress in the logbook. *The Potentiflator should no longer send Coromon into oblivion. *Scrolling in the Coromon Storage with a gamepad now works as intended. *Minor improvements and fixes. v0.1.1 Jan 25, 2020 *The receptionist now offers the option for a less extended training course for more experienced trainers. *Added a setting to enable window scaling. *Added Settings and Quit button to the title screen. *New icons for "Delete savegame" button on the title screen and "Return to title screen" button in the game menu. *Type effectiveness can now also be seen in the Coromon details popup when clicking its nametag. *Adjusted Type Efficiency of some types. We did this to prevent wild Coromon in the first routes to be super effective against starters: **Cut is now 2x against Electric, and 0.5x against Ghost. **Heavy is no longer 2x against Electric. *Trapped Coromon have their Speed lowered, making Constrict more useful. *Skill buttons show whether they will be very effective or not effective with a small color indicator. *Renamed a number of Skills. *Sleeping Coromon restore some SP per turn. *Increased flashlight visibility, and removed flashlights. You now get a cool helmet with the same functionality. *Traitifier is no longer limited to once per Coromon. *Wild Coromon drop the Gold which they robbed from you on fainting. Sweet revenge! *Added a custom background for Voltgar. *Minor improvements and fixes. v0.1.0 Jan 19, 2020 We've received quite some feedback on the low variation in Coromon types. Adding new Coromon types would take quite some resources, but adding more after release of the full game already was, and will remain our goal. To address this feedback until we reach that point, we're introducing Skill Types. We've added six new types, which (for now) can only be found on Skills. This means that we've changed the type of some existing and upcomming skills, to allow for more strategic Squad building and skill selection. Check the updateded Type Manual in-game to see how each of the new types interact with the existing ones. For Hard or Insane players, we've set up a system which keeps track of all your Coromon that returned to the wild. Should you decide to lower the difficulty to Normal or Easy, your Coromon will return to your Storage. This change is not retroactive, so all Coromon which have currently returned to the wild, will remain there. *Added Skill Types, and changed types on a number of skills. *Updated visuals for the Power Tower puzzles. We are now using symbols instead of (sometimes hard to differentiate) colors. *Lowering difficulty from Hard or Insane will return your lost Coromon (not retroactive). *Added signs in front of the labs in the Lux Solis Campus, so that new trainers have less trouble getting around. *The flashes after overcharging the fusebox are no longer flashes, but a smooth fade transition. *Increased speed of Claw and Bite skill animation. *You can see some extra info while viewing locked skills. *Slight decrease to encounter rates in specific grass patches. *Buzzlet can now be encountered in Woodlow Forest as well, and Mino appears more often in Radiant Park. *Added sections to the settings menu, and added streamer info there: Game Capture doesn't work well with our engine, but Window Capture or Display Capture works fine. *Fixed a number of minor bugs & typos. v0.0.11 Jan 16, 2020 *Improved visibility for stairs in Thunderous Cave. *Lowered encounter rates in Thunderous Cave slightly further. *You're now allowed into Radiant Park after picking a starter. If you capture a Coromon before going to Professor Alder, he will no longer explain how to capture a Coromon. *Kacey no longer gives Recall items on Insane difficulty, instead giving their value in Gold. *Recall is also no longer available in shops on Insane. *Fixed Power Talons not updating the target's HP bar. *Voodoo got a slight nerf and should be used less often by AI. It now also says more clearly that Coromon outside of battle get damaged when that happens. *Added a handbook about weather effects. *Gave a Sand move to Moffel: Sandball (40 power, 100 accuracy, 10% chance for accuracy loss, unlocks at level 7). Note that your Moffel or Digmow's selected skills could be changed. *Gave an extra Fire move to Mino: Ignite, unlocked at level 19, which instantly Burns the target. Note that your Mino's selected skills could be changed. *Potential distribution popup now shows the name of the Coromon. *Fixed Coromon getting added to the Database before they were send out in battle. *Fixed Treadmill walking bug. *Fixed a number of minor bugs & typos. v0.0.10 Jan 14, 2020 *Added Auto Run option in settings screen. *Added option for a larger onscreen DPAD. *Added the default keyboard control binding window to the settings screen. *Added new reward for the Buzzlet Collector Quest (The ones Nikola needs have to be of Potential 15 now though). If you completed the quest already, talk to Nikola again for the reward. *Removed the function where the player is moving an extra spot after the player stopped running. *Most 'yes' and 'no' answers can now be quick-selected by using the Use or Back button on your controller. Let us know if some are missing. *The room with the fusebox in Thunderous Cave now has a checkpoint. *Your item amounts now update while still in the shop screen. *Minor bugfixes & updates. *Canul Fruit now has a 30% chance (up from 20%) to inflict a condition. *Added a 'Shift' button to the on-screen keyboard, for easy capitalisation. *Added trainers to the Battle Grounds at the Lux Solis Campus after defeating the Titan and having returned to the Lab. (You can find them when your quest says you should go through the Soggy Swamp.) v0.0.9 Jan 11, 2020 *Fixed Trainer Hub healing monitor. *Opened up the fusebox room after completing the quest. *Adjusted volume of certain loud sound effects. *Adjusted Combi Cake prices to reflect SP cake price drop. *The Beezel harassing Perrin can now be caught. *Bugfixes and balances for a number of skills which weren't working as intended. *Added explanation of savedata modification when starting on Hard or Insane. *Shop now has a cancel option. *Potent (x2) and Perfect (x4) Coromon give more XP upon defeating them. *Added the six Swurmies to Hayville before they escaped. *Fixed some typos and map errors. *Reorganised some items: renamed Quest items to Key Items, and switched a number of items between the Key Items and Other categories. So if you lost some items, check the different tab. v0.0.8 Jan 10, 2020 *Fixed Vetegarian Trait not working, which broke in version 0.0.7. *Added an option to Rest during battle, whenever you miss out on some sp. *Halved Potentiflator & Traitformator cost. *Trainer Hub healing area received a nice makeover. *Lowered amount of gold lost when blacking out. *Fixed Glacier description. *Slightly increased Treadmill speed. *Jebediah stands ready to challenge you again, once you meet the requirements (After playing through the cave, you will receive a message when you walk through the first room of the Buzzlet Lab ). The reward will be worth it... v0.0.9 unknown *Fixed Trainer Hub healing monitor. *Opened up the fusebox room after completing the quest. *Adjusted volume of certain loud sound effects. *Adjusted Combi Cake prices to reflect SP cake price drop. *The Beezel harassing Perrin can now be caught. *Bugfixes and balances for a number of skills which weren't working as intended. *Added explanation of savedata modification when starting on Hard or Insane. *Shop now has a cancel option. *Potent (x2) and Perfect (x4) Coromon give more XP upon defeating them. *Added the six Swurmies to Hayville before they escaped. *Fixed some typos and map errors. *Reorganised some items: renamed Quest items to Key Items, and switched a number of items between the Key Items and Other categories. So if you lost some items, check the different tab 0.0.8 unknown *Fixed Vetegarian Trait not working, which broke in version 0.0.7. *Added an option to Rest during battle, whenever you miss out on some sp. *Halved Potentiflator & Traitformator cost. *Trainer Hub healing area received a nice makeover. *Lowered amount of gold lost when blacking out. *Fixed Glacier description. *Slightly increased Treadmill speed. *Jebediah stands ready to challenge you again, once you meet the requirements. The reward will be worth it... 0.0.7 unknown *Lowered encounter ratings in all areas. *You now gain XP for catching Coromon, 50% of what you would earn defeating them. *Tons of balance changes to skills, energy costs, power and accuracy. *Added percentages to skill descriptions when they did not yet said it. *Changed the values for the text speed settings. *Type names added to the Type Manual. *Added missing indicator which shows number of remaining Coromon for a trainer. *LuxPhone sfx should now be normal again - this file was corrupted. *Cut some dialogue from the prologue. *Changed accuracy values from Clumsy Power (-20% to -10%) and Twilight (-15% to -10%) *Coromon with the Escapist trait will now escape quicker *The postman now decides to go to Hayville for its escort. *Fusebox now discharges when hit by a non-electric skill, as intended. *Added one-time controls explanation popups for keyboard navigation clarification. *Increased Flashlight duration. *Balanced some trainers. *Adjusted prices of some items. *Removed gold penalty when losing from Dexter. *Added a number of extra (hidden) items for you to find, including a very exclusive piece of headgear...